Shake It Off
by c1araoswa1d
Summary: Tumblr Whouffle Prompt: How 'bout a Whouffaldi fic in which Twelve walks in on Clara dancing around in her underwear to a really upbeat song?


He landed in her living room, ready with an evil grin, but when he popped his head out, Clara was nowhere in sight. Of course, given the decibel level of the music blasting from her bedroom, the Doctor imagined she hadn't even heard him arrive. It wasn't anything he'd ever heard before, and he Sonic'd the air to try and get more information. Modern music by someone named Taylor Swift, he shrugged.

His steps quickened, then slowed as Clara began to sing along to the muffled lyrics. It was terribly off-key and sounded a bit out of breath, and his head tilted slightly while he pocketed the Sonic, approaching the door to listen to her shout, "I'm dancing on my own; I make the moves up as I go. And that's what they don't know, _that's what they don't know_. But I keep cruising, can't stop, _won't stop_, grooving. It's like I got this music in my mind, saying _it's gonna be alright_..."

"_Clara_," he called, rounding the corner and stopping short as she shouted awkwardly and jumped away from him, scrambling to grab for her robe to cover her mostly naked body as he gestured wildly at her and scoffed, "Have you _malfunctioned_?"

Wrapping the robe haphazardly around her body, she reached out to swing the volume down before groaning at him and barking, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" He questioned curiously.

Clara's head shifted slowly from side to side before she nodded to him, "Burning off the day, being ridiculous, readying for a bath. Your turn."

Hands both rising to point back towards the hall with his thumbs, the Doctor smiled and offered, "Just remembered a planet where the buoyancy of the water is greater than the Dead Sea. I've heard one could walk across the surface if the temperature's just right. Thought you'd want to have a dance…" his head shook, "Have a try at that."

"No," she said simply, chin rising in defiance as she waited.

Brow dropping sharply, the Doctor questioned, "Burning the day off?" Then added, "Clara, is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine," she smiled to tell him.

"You sounded like a wounded duck and looked like a flailing giraffe, I hardly think everything's alright."

Frowning, Clara spat, "So I have little rhythm and am a tad bit tone-deaf."

"_Tad bit_," he uttered under his breath.

She continued on a frustrated sigh, "It was a long day, sometimes you need to be a little… _insane_."

Shrugging, he glanced back, "Walking on water – that's fairly insane." He snapped and then twirled his hands in her direction, "Come on, clothes. On."

Clara laughed, "Seriously."

"Yes, seriously. I wouldn't be doing this," he twirled his hand again, "If I weren't serious about this."

Head tilting, Clara asked, "Are you impervious to it?"

"To what?"

"To human emotions," Clara groaned.

Straightening, the Doctor fumbled for a response before asking, "What have I missed?" She dropped the robe. He looked her over, taking in the matching black knickers and bra and then repeated, "Sorry, what have I missed?"

"Long day," Clara grunted. "Readying for a bath."

"Looked more like you were having a seizure," he retorted.

"Not going to walk on water today, Doctor."

His hands came together and he looked to the ground before asking, "Could you turn the music back on then."

"What?" Clara questioned curiously as she plucked the robe up and slipped her arms into it, tying it off at her waist since he didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon and despite his inability to find her lack of clothes alarming, she was feeling a bit awkward about it. A bit too comfortable.

With a simple smile, he moved back to the speaker and he twisted the knob to raise the volume before taking the CD back a track to restart the tune she'd been hopping around to, her dance as familiar to him as the grin spreading over her lips. He just hadn't done it in this body. "I'm not impervious to human emotions," he told her quietly as the beat lead into the first lyrics. "Maybe it's easier to pretend that I am. Run off to the stars."

Nodding slowly, Clara reached for his hands and tugged him gently towards the center of her room, giving his arms a small set of swings as she watched his skin go pink. "You understand if there's one place – _if there's one person _– you can let yourself be a bit more _human_ around, it's here, with me. _You understand that_, don't you, Doctor?" She narrowed her eyes as he turned away momentarily and when he glanced back, she sighed, "There are those eyes."

"I _don't_ dance," he scorned, freeing one hand to point at her.

Clara grinned and told him knowingly, "Yes, you _do_."

"Those were special circumstances," he replied.

"Oh, come on, Doctor," she whined, beginning to sway again as the first chorus rolled around and she could see his knees shifting lightly along, so she threw her hands up and rounded him while doing the drunken giraffe, laughing when she heard him chuckle and then she began to sing lightly as he stood awkwardly in front of her, smile growing as he watched her.

She knew he wouldn't move much from the spot, but as she worked herself red in the face and out of breath, she could see his shoulders relaxing, tilting from side to side with the music. For just a little while more like an awkward human than her grumpy old Time Lord. And the Doctor wobbled along to the music, listening to Clara go through song after song, until her long day had been forgotten.


End file.
